


I Will Try To Fix You

by Zena13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anorexia, Body Dysphoria, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Eventual Jughead/Veronica, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings, Vulnerable Veronica, body image issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena13/pseuds/Zena13
Summary: Veronica starts to fall apart and Jughead picks up all the pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

For once in her life, Veronica Lodge did not hold anyone’s attention. Archie’s dad had just been shot so he was with his dad and Betty and Jughead were comforting Archie. Betty and Jughead also had their relationship to handle, which was hanging on by a thread, even further endangered by Archie’s obvious feelings for his neighbour. Kevin was in pieces over Joaquin’s betrayal and Cheryl was still recoiling from finding out her father had killed her beloved twin. Veronica was alone. Her father was about to come back and she didn’t have anyone to talk to. She felt worthless that Archie no longer liked her and that Betty was more occupied with Jughead, who had never really liked her to start with. 

Veronica had to be liked, it’s why she held onto her ice queen persona, trying to appear to not care about anyone else to hide her true distress. At the moment, she had no one to tell her they liked Veronica and she was starting to become self-destructive. ‘Maybe if I was skinnier?’ Veronica would wonder pulling her barely there stomach in.  
It had started with a simple thought but had quickly materialised into Veronica eating smaller and smaller portions and then finding ways to avoid eating altogether. The worst part was that no one had noticed. Veronica was getting very skinny and not one person had noticed it. 

Standing once again in front of her floor length mirror, Veronica examined her stomach, smiling at the way her ribs poked through her skin. Veronica’s phone chimed as she pulled a typical Veronica Lodge dress over her head, simultaneously grinning and frowning at the way the dress hung off her. Veronica grabbed her phone as she let the dress fall over her thin figure. ‘Meet us at Pop’s in 30 minutes, Archie’s finally left the hospital. B x’. Veronica started to panic, she wasn’t going to be able to avoid eating, they’d notice for sure. She’d have to tell them she’d only just eaten a late breakfast. Veronica let out a breath that she didn’t realise she’d been holding and turned back to her closet. What could she wear that wouldn’t hang off her? Veronica eventually settled on a long bralette and a mini skirt with a statement belt holding the skirt in place.

Veronica took a deep breath before pulling open the door to Pop’s rehearsing her excuse in her head, but the words fell out of her head when she saw the state of her three closest friends, instantly feeling guilty for her own feelings. Betty, Archie and Jughead all looked like they’d had no sleep for weeks and maybe they hadn’t.  
Slipping into the booth next to Jughead, Veronica leaned over and captured Archie’s hand in hers. “How are you holding up Archiekins?” Veronica plastered a sympathetic smile on her face.  
“Not good..” Archie mumbled, shrugging Veronica’s hand out of his own, leaving a hurt frown on her face.

“Can I get anything for you kids?” Pop called from the counter and suddenly Veronica wanted to eat.  
“I’ll have a cheeseburger and fries.” Veronica called out to Pop.  
“We all will.” Jughead added, fiddling with the crown beanie that never left his head.  
“Archie’s dad is stable but they don’t know how his body will react to the injury until he wakes up, and they don’t know when that will be…” Betty informed Veronica rubbing Archie’s back. Jealousy shot through Veronica’s veins as she looked round, craving her burger.  
No sooner had Pop placed the food in front of Veronica had she wolfed the whole lot down. Jughead had raised an eyebrow at her but she’d shrugged it off excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

Locking herself in Pop’s sole unisex bathroom Veronica paced back and forth in front of the mirror. “I’m disgusting.” Veronica told herself. “All that food…” The raven-haired girl placed her head in her hands, her stomach churning. Then Veronica had an idea, she could throw the food back up and it would be like she never ate it.  
Unbeknownst to Veronica as she bent over the toilet, Jughead stood outside the toilet wanting to check if the New Yorker was okay, but the boy only became more concerned when he heard retching and then the sound of vomit hitting the toilet bowl. 

Jughead knocked on the door. “Veronica, let me in. Now!” Jughead’s jaw dropped as he looked at Veronica’s ghostly complexion, then he noticed how thin her arms were. Jughead pushed his way into the small bathroom, locking it behind them. “You.. do you have a problem, with er, eating Ronnie?”  
The fragile girl shook her head. “N-no.” Veronica’s voice was shaky and even she didn’t believe herself as the words rung in her ears.  
Jughead stepped towards her. “Show me your stomach.” The words were demanding and Veronica felt a strong urge to follow his instructions. Her hands shakily moved to the belt that was keeping her skirt off and removed it with a click letting both the belt and the skirt fall around her ankles, tears began to escape her eyes. Jughead’s eyes flicked over the Latina, clad only in underwear, she looked like just bones and Jughead wonders how no one has realised. Veronica brought her hands to her face, hiding away from Jughead and trying to stop the tears. Jughead didn't say anything and for a second Veronica almost thought he was going to turn around and leave her there, but then she feltt the air move by her ankles and she moved her hands to see Jughead wrapping her belt around her to re-secure the loose skirt. 

“I’m going to text Betty and tell her to take Archie home and we are going to go back to yours okay.” Jughead’s voice was calm as he pulled his phone out and sent a text.  
“Please don’t tell them.” Veronica’s voice was shaky and she hiccuped as she sat down on the closed toilet lid. Jughead gave a sad smiled before slipping his phone back in his pocket and kneeling in front of his friend. “Let me clean you up a bit.” Veronica had never taken Jughead for a caring person, but this was everything she needed right now. Jughead carefully wiped away Veronica’s smudged makeup. “You’re going to be okay.” Jughead stood up and offered his hand to Veronica, who took it and used her other to smooth her skirt down.“Now let’s get you home.” Jughead picked up Veronica’s bag and unbegrudgingly let her link arms with him, supporting her as she walked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Jughead and Veronica is going to be slow moving, since Veronica is kind of broken right now, plus she is still with Archie and Jughead is still with Betty.

Jughead watched Veronica as she changed into her pajamas frowning when the small shorts dropped right back down to the floor. Veronica just stared at her ankles, her lip starting to tremble, she was swimming in even the smallest of her clothes.  
“It’s okay Ronnie.” Jughead rushed over, pulling them up and tying the drawstring as tight as it would go to prevent the shorts falling back down. “There you go, maybe we should er, go shopping? Or we could do some online? You love shopping.”

Veronica slowly sat down on the edge of her bed and Jughead was scared she’d start crying again, he’d never been very good with his own emotions, let alone anyone else’s. On a whim, he rushed over and sat next to her throwing an arm around her and letting her fall against him. The tears start to fall, quicker than she'd like to admit, everything had been mounting up to this very moment and now it was out in the open. In a way, Veronica was relieved, but also very ashamed. She was supposed to be supporting her boyfriend through the struggles of his father's injury and instead she was causing everyone more trouble. "I used to love shopping..." Veronica's voice was small and sort of hiccupy. "But, I was a size 6 even before this, there's probably nothing that will fit, or look any kind of normal."  
"I'll help you find some things. It's not going to be for very long anyway Ronnie." Jughead's voice was unusually soft, the words not very convincing to either party. It's harder to deliberately gain weight than it is to lose it. Veronica scoffed, nestling her head further into Jughead's neck. It felt odd to the both of them, but in the sense that it felt so right. Jughead didn't feel uncomfortable at all like he often did with Betty.

The pair stayed like that for some time, until the sound of Veronica's stomach broke the silence in the room. Jughead had to broach the subject of eating, he knew she’d thrown up her lunch, and there was no doubt she’d be very reluctant to eat. “Ronnie…” Jughead wanted to approach this gently and sensitively. The broken girl looked up at him. “Do you think you could… try and eat a little something? Maybe some toast or something?” Veronica looked pained and slightly disgusted even.

Jughead thought that she was going to refuse but Veronica sighed quietly and nodded tentatively. “I’ll try but it may not stay down.” Ronnie frowned and went to get up but Jughead quickly appeared in front of her. “No, let me.” He smiled weakly and guided Veronica back to the bed.  
“Try not to make a mess.” Veronica meant it as a joke but it came out as anything but, for she was tired, in more ways than one.  
Jughead grinned anyway, everyone knew Jughead wasn’t the tidiest of people. “I’ll try my best.” He called over his shoulder, leaving Veronica to lie down, snuggling into the large white teddy bear that resided on her bed. In the kitchen, Jughead pulled open every cupboard and draw before he managed to find the bread and knives. 

Whilst he was waiting for the toast to pop up, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Betty’s number.  
“How is Archie doing?” Jughead asked when Betty picked up.  
“He’s with his dad.” Betty’s voice was gentle and Jughead could imagine her looking over at him. “What was so urgent that we had to cut Archie’s first outing short?” Betty didn’t sound annoyed, just concerned. But Jughead had given his word to Veronica.  
“I can’t tell you at the moment.” Jughead bit down on his lip. “But it’s bad, really bad.”  
“Should I come see her?” Betty looked around at Archie again. “We could swap?”  
“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jughead replied, shifting his phone to between his ear and shoulder as he removed the toast from the toaster and started buttering it. “I only found out accidentally and she didn’t want you guys knowing. I’ll stay here for as long as she needs me.”  
“Okay Juggie.” Betty sighed. “Keep her safe, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
“Bye.” Jughead muttered, looking down at his jam covered hands, sticking them under the tap as he clung onto his phone for dear life with his ear. Jughead really wasn't the tidiest of people. He wiped his hands on his jeans and let his phone drop into them, scowling at the mess he'd made of the kitchen, that could wait.

When Jughead returned with Veronica’s toast she was sat up against her pillows, playing with the drawstring that Jughead had previously tied, the end laying loose almost down to her thighs.  
“Do you think I’m ugly?” Veronica asked as Jughead handed her the toast. The question startled him, but Jughead knew where it had come from.  
“No.” Jughead sank down onto Veronicas bed. “You’re beautiful.” He wasn’t lying either, the girl was very clearly gorgeous, probably the most attractive girl he'd seen in real life, maybe in all the movies too.  
Veronica laughed, a sense of bitterness in her tone. “No, Betty is beautiful. I’m… well I’m not” Veronica picked a slice of toast and aggressively bit into it, Jughead internally relaxing slightly at the fact Veronica was eating.  
“Both of you are beautiful,” Jughead started carefully, Veronica stared him down, now just nibbling at her toast. “But in different ways. Betty is like the girl next door and you’re...” Jughead was struggling to find the words. “Exotic.” He blushed slightly, swallowing his words. Veronica put her empty plate down on the floor, making Jughead relax even further. “Do you really think that?” Veronica was back to fiddling with her drawstring again. Jughead nodded, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. Veronica slid down her bed slightly, content with his answer. 

“Mija?” Hermione appeared round the door. “Oh, hi Jughead.” Veronica’s mother smiled at him, the same smile he’d seen a thousand times on Veronica’s face.  
“I should get going.” Jughead stood up. “I think you have something to talk about, text me later Ronnie.”  
“Oh mum.” Veronica cried after Jughead had left, taking a deep breath before spilling everything to her mother. Hermione had hugged her daughter until she fell asleep, then setting about to make arrangements to get Veronica well again. After about half a dozen phone calls, Hermione had managed to wrangle Veronica a month off school, with a promise Betty would tutor Veronica in what she was missing, a therapist for home visits twice a week and a promise to keep the whole affair under wraps, for Veronica’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and get the next chapter up soon :)


End file.
